Rouge Noir
Rouge Noir (real name '''Claude Armas') is a Sol Reaver who was formely in service to the Shardlord and the Shard of the Sun, before joining the forces of the Nihil Exo after the Shardlord's Project Vryll where he told them to choose their own destiny. He is the leader of the Reavers of Acheron, named after his deceased mentor. Though initially hostile, Rouge becomes one of the Exo's most powerful members, being highly skilled with Solium energy and combat prowess that he is known as their head military commander. His defiant will and strategic instincts certified him as a superior Sol Reaver amongst others. He is a veteran of many battles and while under the Shardlord's rule, was one of his most legendary knights. During the events of the War of the Risen Sun, Rouge begins to act strangely, starting from his event on the planet Karsha where he is saved by the Shardlord by the demon Xala'kath, in which the Shardlord uses half of his psyche to construct the artifical intelligence known as Black-Red to spy on the mortal world. After he faces off his artificial counterpart and merges personalities, Rouge begins to fully remember who he was. During the assault on Vryllon Citadel, after defeating Anom, Deathlius and him fight an unstoppable amount of the Vryllon, where Rouge reveals that he is "the boy from Benthal Village" that Deathlius saved, before he allegedly sacrifices himself to halt off the knights to let Deathlius progress. After Deathlius defeats the Shardlord, Rouge is revealed to have survived, and mourns his death. He is a major protagonist in A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun. In the epilogue, he becomes the new leader of the Nihil Exo, and erects a shrine out of celestial Solium energy to commemorate the battle. History 'Early Beginnings' Claude was born to Archibald Armas and Lydia Armas, living in Shadeknell before moving to Benthal Village to live a "nice, peaceful life" with his family. Claude was only seven at the time, and being one of the only Shades in the village, he was often considered to be a "mana thief" due to the Manawell located in the village. At one point, minions of the Cult of Xan assaulted the village, being tossed that way because of Ancieus Uredos' crusade in stopping the demons and ending the Ancient War. The demons killed Claude's parents, and were close to killing him. Claude managed to pick up his father's blade, a chainsword, and throw it at one of the demons, killing it. Due to the blade's "enlightened" powers, the demons stayed away from him. Claude mourned his loss, and was now an orphan in the village. 'At World's Turn' Claude makes a small appearance in Benthal Village in A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn. only being named "Benthal Orphan". He is found during the small questline to save the village where adventurers partner up with Deathlius Loss'end and Dromar after hearing that the Shard of the Sun wish to make their plans a reality. 'Benthal Village' The Shard of the Sun lands in their village, under the leadership of Overseer Arkroth. Claude sees the soldiers capture the orphans to turn them into "super soldiers" (Sol Reavers) and that they wish to take the village's manawell. Claude spots Arkroth and throws a spell at him, scarring his face. Arkroth replies with a fireball that blows Claude out of his dormitory, leaving him to hold on a window ledge. Arkroth laughs and prepares to kill Claude, but Dromar steps in and slices off his hand before impaling him. Deathlius spots Claude and runs up the side of the house, saving Claude before his room explodes from the backfire. Claude shivers in fright, and Deathlius puts his cloak around him, telling him it will be all right. When Deathlius and Dromar are about to leave, Claude races up and grabs Deathlius' armor asking him his name. Deathlius, knowing that his name could be a threat to the city, addresses himself as '''Thorn'. Claude smiles, grateful for their chivalry. Months later, Rouge becomes a warrior trained by Benthal knights, vowing to find his saviors. It is considered that Rouge knew that Deathlius was lying when he told him his name.